vasveran_the_anti_allfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vas'veran The Anti All
Vas'veran ' Um homem de aproximadamente trezentos anos de idade, que conseguiu a juventude eterna após provar da bebida de um cálice, que dizia ser o ''cálice da imortalidade. Ele conhece quase tudo, considerado um grande viajante universal, conhece até mesmo as divindades mais poderosas que o veneram. '''História Ethereal Uma raça quase extinta, de aparência muito semelhante a um humano comum. Normalmente sua cor de pele era branca. O comum eram alguns homens que deixavam os cabelos e barbas crescerem como forma de impor medo aos inimigos, os cabelos das mulheres tinham a cor característica branca, além de serem extremamente longos, isto era o de praxe para qualquer mulher etérea. É fácil reconhecer um etéreo pela cor de seus olhos normalmente azuis como o mar caribenho. Em vários contos originais, dizem que isto se dava por um poder característico deles que era a visão de calor fortíssima. Por isso, eram extremamente capacitados em incinerar o alvo em poucos segundos, sendo esta a habilidade característica de defesa desta raça. São muito conhecidos por sustentarem raiva imensa. Não se sabe exatamente pelo que se dá tanta raiva em cada uma destas pessoas, mas há várias teorias. A mais provável é a contada em histórias mundanas que um antigo sábio estabeleceu vínculos mentais com todos a fim de exercer uma manipulação nessa raça poderosa e formar um exército para si mesmo, mas falhou ao acabar morrendo nas garras de um dragão que assolava o local em que os etéreos viviam. Etéreos não confiavam em alguém que não fosse um deles, era muito difícil conquistar a confiança de um; mas mostravam-se generosos a quem confiavam. Esta teoria pode ser provada ao ver que vários da raça sempre citavam que deveriam fazer o que achavam certo para algo maior, alguém que ia além da força deles, nomeavam como um ser místico e único, tratava-se do antigo sábio com o nome nunca mencionado, nem indiretamente apontavam este sábio. Mesmo com a morte do tal, eles continuaram lutando contra o dragão em defesa ao local e pelo desejo de vingança ao assassinato de seu mestre sábio. Ao obter sucesso neste objetivo, eles utilizaram do corpo daquele lendário dragão para criar uma armadura em memória ao falecido homem, uma peça totalmente protegida e guardada no mais alto monte. Dizem que é a armadura mais resistente do planeta e que a real intenção de sua criação, foi por uma crença em que o sábio voltaria ao mundo, mas assumindo aquela peça ao tomá-la para si e ‘’incorporar’’ nela. Para desenvolver um material de tão alto nível, precisariam de uma grande inteligência, um conhecimento único de cada um e grande trabalho em grupo. Esta era mais uma das características deles, o ódio por diversas coisas, induziram-nos a sagacidade e a um conhecimento sobre até mesmo seres de planos espirituais infernais, como os demônios. Além disso, entidades vampíricas, mágicas (magos, feiticeiros, bruxos e etc) faziam parte do arsenal da vasta sabedoria do povo etéreo. É dito que até mesmo um deus todo poderoso sucumbiu perante eles. Muitos acreditam que este fato se dá pelo seu antigo líder, o sábio que transpassou toda sua inteligência a este povo antes de morrer, pois eles consideravam-se caçadores de tudo que conheciam e consideravam ruim. A infância e a condenação Nascido sob a família Arkalis, Vas demonstrava traços diferentes de seu povo desde que era uma criança. Ele acreditava em sua própria ideologia, não sujeitava-se ao conto de que tudo deveria ser feito por algo maior; por algo incrível ou divino e portanto, sempre mostrou-se um garoto muito difícil de lidar e conversar. Desde pequeno, passou a ser desclassificado como um etéreo por conta de suas convicções próprias. Vas era tratado como um simples forasteiro ou melhor, um grande ninguém em meio àquela gente que seguia algo e tomava isto como uma meta de vida, ele sempre preferiu moldar seu próprio caminho e segui-lo, sem crer no que os outros apontavam como melhor ou pior, ainda sim, o traço padrão de um etéreo nunca saiu de si, Vas odiava tudo e todos, inclusive o seu o próprio povo. Jamais seguiu algum conselho em quem tentava mudar suas ideias e orgulhava-se disso desde sempre, mas em nenhum momento imaginou que algum dia, seus princípios fossem afetar a quem ele se importava; sua família. A família passou a ser perseguida frequentemente pelos grandes líderes etéreos, condenada a uma prisão eterna por conta de Vas ser acusado de convencer outras crianças que nada deveria ser feito pelo falecido sábio em que tanto acreditavam e eram cegos. Mas nem por cima de seu cadáver, o rapaz deixaria que algo fosse feito contra quem tanto apreciava e ele seria capaz de dar a própria vida para protegê-los. Numa batalha travada por somente um pequeno garoto que apresentava ser inofensivo em questão de ameaçar a existência de alguém, foi mostrado o seu valor. Também o valor de seus familiares, aqueles que ele tanto almejava defender. Um exército contra somente uma pessoa, talvez seria covardia, mas para Vas, tratava-se até de algo justo. O rapaz ficaria marcado de história negativa, mas por outro lado, seria lembrado de forma heroica e distinta, por ser o primeiro a lutar sozinho contra a própria nação considerada por sua inteligência além dos limites. Mostrou-se vitorioso nas primeiras partes, porém, não conseguiu suceder-se em sua missão e seus pais acabaram presos. Seu futuro estaria em risco e nada mais se soube da vida do mesmo, mas depois de um longo tempo, avisaram que Vas estava vivo e muito longe, bem distante, vivendo sozinho como um lobo solitário. Porém, banido permanentemente de sua antiga residência. A imortalidade e o ressurgimento Habitando sozinho uma floresta, cresceu e tornou-se um jovem forte esbelto, com os mesmos atributos que seu pai tinha. Isolado, construiu sua própria morada e permaneceu assim por muito tempo ao chegar um dia em que foi surpreendido com uma visita inesperada de um homem aparentemente muito velho, que prometia a ele um poder único e magnífico, mas que não seria revelado até ele beber de uma bebida em que o mesmo propôs. Esta encontrava-se muito longe de ambos e deveria ser investigado mais a fundo pelo próprio rapaz. Com esta nova missão em sua mente, seguiu para o local em que o ancião levaria-o, guiando-o através de um pequeno vínculo cerebral, demorou cerca de meses para encontrar, mas Vas obteve sucesso nesta jornada, deixando para trás diversos outros inimigos e aqueles que tentavam buscar esta bebida. Era um lugar imerso no meio de diversas árvores, tão escuro que parecia estar afundado em trevas. O segredo viria logo adiante com a revelação tão esperada, algo que parecia brilhar no cume daquela floresta, era pequeno e quase invisível para quem tentasse enxergar a distância, um cálice prateado irradiava sua luminosidade amarela e forte, sustentado por um grande rochedo. Talvez esta seria a bebida tão falada pelo homem que visitou Vas, esta seria a responsável por trazer habilidades jamais vistas a quem ingerisse, perto de concluir seu objetivo, foi surpreendido pelo mesmo velho que repentinamente apareceu a sua frente e tentou beber daquele cálice, o cálice da imortalidade. Vas estranhou tal atitude e tratou aquilo como se fosse uma traição, por este motivo, assassinou aquele homem em questão de segundos e pôde tomar daquele líquido do cálice por completo, ao ingeri-lo e consequentemente matar sua sede e sentir seu físico e mental evoluírem constantemente. A partir daquele dia, a vida seria eterna para Vas. Ele jamais envelheceria, sua juventude seria infindável, não teria mais adoecimentos e nada que o prejudicasse, nada que colocasse um fim em sua vida. Além disso, conseguiu alguns poderes inimagináveis, como havia garantido aquele sujeito que o traiu. Mas de repente, Vas foi levado para algo parecido com uma passagem para ‘’outro mundo’’, seu corpo transpassava um grande túnel imenso e escuro para chegar a uma localidade desconhecida, um lugar que ele não tinha ciência nenhuma do que realmente era, apenas teve uma pequena ideia do que seria ao sentir seus pés finalmente tocarem o solo e seus olhos encontrarem uma armadura grande e parada em sua frente. Sem duvidas, não era uma armadura comum. Era algo feito há muitos anos atrás pelos etéreos, aquela construída e feita para a volta do líder etéreo idolatrado até hoje pelos mesmos. A armadura sem nome tinha a cor de um forte roxo escuro e alguns detalhes em amarelo como em sua máscara e braceletes, também ostentava de uma vasta resistência, logo experimentada pelo próprio Vas ao ter o corpo usado para sustento daquela peça repentinamente. Seu corpo estava todo coberto por esta, menos os seus olhos. Podia enxergar totalmente e sua visão parecia estar ainda melhor, uma visão aguçada, onde parecia obter diversas informações ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém imaginaria que aquele garoto aparentemente fraco que ficou frente a frente com o exército etéreo, retornaria novamente ao mesmo lugar no qual viveu durante toda sua infância. Foi o que aconteceu ao ressurgir muito maior, mais forte e assustador devido a aparência da armadura que o cobria por completo. Muitos assustaram-se, outros acreditaram que seria a salvação, que o ‘’deus’’ tão idolatrado retornou e estaria disposto a leva-los a um paraíso onde só possuíam coisas boas, mas isto provou ser totalmente contrário ao que pensaram. Por conta de um sábio manipulador, ousaram me banir e prender a minha família eternamente. Agora levarei todos presentes a um lugar repleto de escuridão sem fim: a morte! Esta foi a última frase ouvida por todos que estavam ali, antes de falecerem de forma inexplicável e incomum. Todos caíram sobre o solo e tiveram seus corpos decompostos em questão de instantes. Crianças ou adultos morreram imediatamente, ninguém saiu a salvo. Um ambiente antes cheio de vida com pessoas dispostas a realizarem de tudo por um pensamento tolo, tornou-se um ambiente de caos, como se fosse um purgatório apenas com diversas estruturas ósseas deitadas sobre o chão. Nada se sabe sobre o paradeiro da família Leeuwen, talvez eles foram banidos para outro plano o qual Vas nunca saberia. Mas seu desejo pela justiça, seu ódio que resultou num desejo por vingança, finalmente foi cumprido e agora ele viverá para todo sempre ou por diversos anos com sua ideologia ainda herdada pela sua raça: o ódio por tudo, o ódio por todos e nada neste mundo poderá para-lo. Informações adicionais Vas’veran ou Anti é um homem com aproximadamente trezentos anos, viveu por tanto tempo e ainda vive por beber do cálice da imortalidade e jamais sucumbir a alguma batalha em sua vida a partir daí. É conhecido por viajar entre diversos planos, diversas dimensões. É dito que ele conhece o inferno e outros mundos em que humanos jamais fariam ideia da existência dos mesmos. É por isto que Vas adquiriu diversos conhecimentos além do básico que os etéreos julgam conhecer. Ele costuma colocar um objetivo final para cada uma de suas missões. Um homem movido pela raiva, sempre procura lutar pelo justo e aliar-se ao lado que julga como certo. Muitas vezes, apenas sozinho completou as suas missões e findou guerras. Uma curiosidade é que Vas'veran é um grande adorador de vinhos, e destaca-se por ser um tanto encrenqueiro, isto porque muitas vezes não consegue controlar a raiva natural de sua raça. Plano infernal Em um passado distante, Vas decidiu se tornar um caçador de demônios, a fim de partilhar seu poder ao auxiliar povos oprimidos em uma batalha. Aqueles que se chamam de caçadores de demônios não representam um povo ou uma nação, nem devem lealdade a nenhum monarca. Eles são ecos daqueles que caíram pelas mãos das crias infernais. Quando seus lares foram destruídos e seus familiares massacrados por demônios, tais figuras abandonaram suas vidas comuns para enterrar seus entes queridos, juntar forças e planejar os métodos de vingança. Ainda que existam em pequeno número, os caçadores rastreiam e encurralam demônios na esperança de salvar qualquer vida que seja. Ao fim de um dia de caçada, tais heróis ainda são assombrados por pesadelos que revivem os horrores de suas trágicas histórias: homens e mulheres afogando-se em uma maré de sangue criada por garras e dentes demoníacos. Acordados, as visões dos caçadores não são muito diferentes, mas agora eles tem a força e os recursos para revidar. Eles não anseiam pela vitória ou mesmo paz. Eles apenas caçam e isto lhes basta. Em seus diversos anos de vida e em uma das várias aventuras que já vivenciou ao lado dos caçadores, ele travou sua única batalha no inferno contra um demônio poderoso. Contra este mesmo demônio, ele saiu vitorioso e obteve conhecimento ao sugar de sua essência e permitiu que sua mente tomasse uma vasta sabedoria sobre este plano, encerrando temporariamente a guerra entre humanos e demônios, selando o rei dos demônios na própria espada. Divindades Múltiplas divindades de variados planos visitaram a presença de Vas aleatoriamente a fim de conhecê-lo pela vasta admiração que cada um têm por ele, pelo seu passado, por sua toda história, inteligência, poder e etc. O etéreo é conhecido por quase todo o universo, muitas histórias são contadas e repassadas sobre ele, provocando até mesmo o comparecimento de um deus aleatório. O rapaz diz muitas vezes ser tão sábio quanto um deus, ou melhor, diz que tem a sabedoria de um deles. Suas missões normalmente foram feitas através de um deus nomeado Oráculo. Vas também é conhecido por ter assassinado o ‘’deus morto’’, um ser muito forte que dizia ser um deus criador da magia. Vampiros Seu envolvimento com vampiros, se dá pelo o retorno de um lorde vampiro chamado Horaz, que procura acabar com a tirania do sol. Horaz pretendia usar o poder em livros antigos que continham tipos de poderes divinos para atingir seu objetivo de destruir o domínio do sol, enquanto uma ordem de caçadores de vampiros procuram detê-lo. O crescimento do número de vampiros levou a várias tentativas de acabar com eles antes que eles crescessem muito poderosos. Uma tentativa envolveu uma bruxa descendente de um poderoso bruxo, que criou uma ordem dos escolhidos como caçadores de vampiros com força mágica, chamados de "ordem dos escolhidos" para caçar e destruir os vampiros e os imortais na Terra. Em mais uma de suas missões, ele resolveu juntar-se indiretamente a ordem dos escolhidos, convencendo os sobreviventes a acreditarem que aquela bruxa não passava de um ser manipulador que estava envolvendo-os num objetivo de dominação, criado pelo pai da mesma. Anti assassinou a bruxa e seu pai, ao tomar controle e liderar aqueles caçadores numa jornada sinistra em busca da organização estabelecida por Horaz. Onde mais uma vez, Anti saiu como o ser vitorioso e destruiu os planos malignos que aquele lorde vampiro tinha, no final, absorveu de sua essência e selou-o na espada do vazio Mundo mágico Magos, feiticeiros ou bruxos foram alvos de Vas por muitos anos, ao aliar-se a ordem antimagia que consistia em anular e desestabilizar a maioria, senão todas as formas de magia e até mesmo destruir a capacidade de um usuário mágico para utilizar a magia. Os monges de Kuri observavam os vales escarpados abaixo do seu monastério na montanha, enquanto hordas após hordas de invasores passavam pelos reinos inferiores. Ascéticos e pragmáticos, mantinham-se indiferentes a conflitos mundanos no seu remoto ninho monástico, envoltos em uma meditação que não conhecia deuses ou elementos de magia. Então veio a legião do deus morto, cruzados com o sinistro mandato de substituir todo culto local pela nilosofia venenosa do seu senhor sem-vida. De uma paisagem que não conheceu nada além de sangue e batalha por mil anos, eles arrancaram as almas e ossos de incontáveis legiões caídas e os lançaram contra Kuri. O monastério mal conseguiu resistir ao ataque por uma quinzena, e os poucos monges que se deram ao trabalho de sair da sua meditação acreditavam que os invasores eram apenas visões demoníacas enviadas para distraí-los das suas contemplações. Eles morreram sentados nas suas almofadas de seda. Apenas um jovem sobreviveu – um peregrino que foi recebido como um acólito, buscando sabedoria, mas que ainda estava para ser admitido no monastério. Ele assistiu com horror enquanto os monges a quem tinha servido chá e urtigas eram massacrados e então reerguidos para se juntar às hostes sacerdotais do deus morto. Com pouco mais que alguns estimados pergaminhos dogmáticos dos Kuri, ele escapou sem ser visto para a relativa segurança de outras terras, jurando não somente obliterar os usuários de magia do deus morto – mas pôr um fim à magia como um todo. Tal jovem chamado Alathar, criou a ordem antimagia, disposto a procurar os mais comprometidos ao seu objetivo, Vas ficou sabendo de sua proposta e aceitou ir livremente onde coordenou toda uma legião contra os usuários enviados pelo deus morto. Anti ficou conhecido por ser o primeiro homem a confrontar o deus morto. Mais uma vez, absorveu de sua essência e selou-o na espada. Dragões Os dragões do outro mundo foram colocados sobre o planeta por conta da abertura de um portal paralelo ao mundo dos dragões. Eldeor, o mais forte destes, encontrava-se preso no planeta Terra e com o rugido mais alto de todos os dragões, pôde chamá-los diretamente ao plano em que se encontrava. Finalmente livre, apenas serviu como a base inteira para seus armamentos. Itens Armadura de Eldeor A armadura feita com a carcaça de um dragão poderoso chamado Eldeor, classe sete. A maior classe e a mais forte dentre os dragões. Estas classes normalmente são utilizadas para medir o potencial de cada dragão, classificando-os em cada uma delas correspondente ao seu nível de perigo. Esta peça foi feita especialmente ao grande sábio que usou de sua inteligência para manipular o povo etéreo ao seu favor, acabando por falecer contra mesmo dragão. A criatura foi morta por todos os etéreos lutando juntos, mas este armamento serviu apenas para Vas’veran fazer o bom proveito do mesmo, ignorando a crença de que o sábio incorporaria nela. Como é da classe sete, se trata sem dúvidas de uma couraça muito densa. Foi completamente difícil levar Eldeor à sua morte com golpes corpo a corpo ou armas mundanas, como por exemplo as espadas médias ou longas. Espadas, adagas ou qualquer tipo de equipamento que seja encantado e afiado também é algo em vão contra sua resistência. Fogo ou chamas tornam-se totalmente ineficazes. O mesmo vale para chamas como as do plano infernal, visto que Vas passou um longo tempo lutando ao lado dos caçadores de demônios e adquiriu um encantamento geral em suas peças. Ele consiste em ignorar quase todos os ataques e habilidades provindos de um demônio, isso inclui as chamas infernais, auras, corrupção, ataques flamejantes e possessões (espirituais e mentais). Também não recebe danos causados por sombras. Os golpes físicos vindo de um ser infernal, afetam-o, porém pode causar um dano muito baixo; quase inexistente. Alguns efeitos externos prejudiciais ao portador, como as ondas sonoras, podem não causar-lhe malefícios. Seu elmo encantado é capaz de reduzir totalmente qualquer ruído externo a qualquer momento, não prejudicando seus tímpanos. A armadura remove a maioria das limitações subconscientes do usuário (incluindo a dor), se necessário. Pode curar temporariamente lesões: fechando feridas sangrando, reforçando os ossos quebrados e arrumando à força articulações deslocadas, perfurando a carne com espinhos se for preciso. A armadura pode curar a si mesma quando perfurada por poderosos ataques. A armadura também é composta de um material de borracha, não é notável visivelmente, mas é algo que Vas julgou necessário em alguma futura batalha. Manto antimagia Contra seres como os magos, bruxas ou feiticeiros, o manto exerce a função mais simplória existente, que atribui-se a simplesmente resistir a grande parte das habilidades provindas da "substância da qual a magia é feita", a chamada mana. Este manto pode ser visto como a parte que cobre todo o corpo do rapaz, normalmente está abaixo de sua armadura. O deus morto era o único se existente a ter o conhecimento geral sobre a magia, ele sabia até mesmo como por um fim nesta e utilizava do mesmo manto. Como Vas absorveu de toda a essência do deus morto (seu conhecimento geral), desenvolveu um manto próprio e totalmente igual ao dele, capacitado a tratar habilidades mágicas como uma inutilidade total; algo que não atinge-o, ainda utilizou da essência divina dele. O manto foi criado pelas última quantias de couro do dragão mais resistente. Sendo assim, torna-se praticamente impossível rasgá-lo com espadas, ou queimá-lo com fogo, chamas e etc. Assim como a armadura, ele possui do mesmo encantamento contra os demônios. O manto normalmente exibe uma cor cerúlea e laranja quando a essência mística do deus morto é concentrada, resistindo a ataques de lâminas, normalmente uma defesa própria. Espada do vazio Existem controversas quanto a esta arma, quanto a extensão total de seu poder, quanto a origem e como Vas a conseguira. O que se sabe somente é o que se escuta, pois poucos tiveram a oportunidade de vê-la e ainda existirem para contar sobre o feito. A espada do vazio é a arma característica dele. Sua fiel lâmina de brilho cerúleo, sempre é mencionada quando alguma lenda é contada, como a arma que destrói tudo aquilo que toca (defesas e proteções) e absorve até mesmo a luz. Dizem que Vas extraiu de todos os conhecimentos adquiridos ao longo do tempo em suas aventuras e somente com seu Kihai pôde conjurá-la em mãos, tornando-se algo imaterial. Devido ao fato de que a espada não possui matéria, pode ser novamente conjurada se destruída. A criação da espada, explica-se pela sua energia interior, o Kihai. Sendo assim, Vas pôde reproduzir somente uma única vez a ideia de conjurar essa espada, pois isso exige um grande trabalho mental e físico, um esforço que pode deixá-lo completamente debilitado. Todas as vezes que julgar necessário, ele pode apresentá-la em suas mãos sem nenhum problema, por ter dominado a técnica de conjuração da espada. A Void Sword tem os dons provenientes do núcleo do vazio, podendo ser uma poderosa seladora, visto que nada foge ao vácuo/vazio. A entidade selada, fica confinada em um dimensão nula, feita somente para guarda-la, quando necessário Anti a invoca. Estaca de madeira encantada Por muito tempo, houve uma rebelião de vampiros contra o próprio Horaz, o lorde vampiro. Não se sabe muito bem a causa de tal balbúrdia causada pelo seu próprio povo, mas o que se sabe é que Horaz possuía algum tipo de encantamento para usar contra seus próprios vampiros. Era algo que encantava uma estaca de madeira comum, para algo indestrutível. Ele, a fim de findar esta causa, encantou uma única estaca de madeira e matou todos aqueles que ousaram se voltar contra si, somente atingindo o coração de cada um. O coração ainda é um elemento-chave no aparelho circulatório do vampiro. O sangue obrigatoriamente passa por lá quando viaja pelo seu corpo. Assim, quando uma estaca é enfiada nele, há uma grande chance de levar um vampiro a uma paralisia instantânea. Vas é conhecido como um colhedor de essências, ele simplesmente absorve qualquer conhecimento antes de matar seu adversário, por isso dá preferência por deixá-lo debilitado antes de enfim, assassiná-lo. Como ele conseguiu absorver os conhecimentos de Horaz, ele também ganhou o seu encantamento. Com ele, esta paralisia passava para um fenecimento rápido causado em qualquer espécie de vampiro, independente se fosse um dos mais fracos até os mais fortes. O encanto simplesmente concede a simples estaca, a semi-indestrutibilidade e um poder espantoso, algo que pode vir a transpassar qualquer tecido ou material denso e levar o alvo a morte, pois além disso, ele para imediatamente sua regeneração. Mas há um porém, tal encanto funciona somente em vampiros. Atiradora de prata encantada Mais uma arma feita com o último material restante e utilizável do dragão, semelhante a uma espingarda usada por uma mão. Ela assim como seus outros armamentos feitos da carcaça de Eldeor, é altamente resistente e definida como ‘inquebrável’ por muitos. Carinhosamente chamada apenas de ‘’minha atiradora’’ por Vas, é mais uma de suas armas que visam destruir um vampiro. Por conta da munição ser materializada através de energia, o recarregamento passa a ser ‘’infinito’’, caso as balas acabem. * Balas de prata: A prata é conhecida como ponto fraco do vampiro tradicional, assim, sua munição se dá por balas feitas do material de prata. Além disso, o encantamento de Horaz está presente nas balas de prata utilizadas por Vas. Sendo assim, são semi-indestrutíveis e capacitadas a atravessar qualquer tipo de proteção e defesa somente em vampiros. Besta anti-demônios Os caçadores de demônios treinam para penetrar nas trevas com uma ousada combinação de armas e estilos de luta que só eles são capazes de executar. Eles são mestres nas bestas de mão – armas rápidas e de fácil recarga que são usadas para transformar demônios em pó. Caçadores são tão eficientes no uso de tais instrumentos que são capazes de utilizar uma em cada mão para multiplicar o número de demônios destruídos por instante. Vas, na sua jornada como um caçador de demônios, ganhou a besta padrão de um novato no grupo. Muitos quando vão aprimorando-se no assunto, simplesmente trocam a arma de início por algo melhor e mais poderoso, mas como os demônios normalmente se mostram resistentes a ferimentos mundanos, acabaram por destruir vários caçadores muito facilmente. Vas com a ideia de fazer isso parar, abriu sua mente para formar um encantamento semelhante ao de Horaz, que consistia em retardar uma regeneração demoníaca avançada. A munição da besta (flechas) são materializadas através do Kihai. * Flechas de Eldeor encantadas: Como foi muito além do esperado, a regeneração instantânea em demônios, simplesmente passou a não ocorrer por conta do encantamento nas flechas também feitas pelo material de Eldeor, mas como a besta foi construída pelos caçadores, ela não partilha do material de um dragão. Pela ponta ser altamente cortante, normalmente pode levar o demônio a sua morte; as flechas são semi-indestrutíveis e encantadas também para tentar atravessar uma estrutura robusta. Essências Vas, ao término de cada batalha, pode optar por colher de uma essência que inclui normalmente o conhecimento mental de cada adversário apenas usando sua mão direita, ao formar uma conexão com a mente alheia. Pode colher também suas habilidades ou simplesmente matar o indivíduo em questão, ao ver que pode se tratar de um ser muito inútil para que tal coisa seja feita. A essência do deus morto Na ‘’missão antimagia’’, Vas travou um combate contra o deus morto. Aquele que assassinou o povo do jovem Alathar, assim, ele recebeu quase todos -se não todos- os conhecimentos do mundo da magia e aproveitou de algumas habilidades do mesmo. A essência do rei dos demônios Quando se tornou um caçador de demônios ou melhor, deu preferência a ajudá-los contra o grande rei dos demônios e formou um objetivo próprio que seria acabar com esta guera ao ter a cabeça do rei daqueles seres infernais que assolavam o mundo dos humanos. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele pode colher de sua essência e obter diversas informações que ele julgou necessárias para acabar com a vida de um demônio, daí que surgiu o seu encantamento nas flechas de sua besta. A essência de Horaz O grande lorde vampiro que buscava acabar com a soberania do sol, encontrou o seu fim nas mãos de Vas, aquele que também absorveu de sua essência e obteve dos mais diversos conhecimentos vampíricos, conquistando também o ‘’encantamento anti-vampiros’’. Habilidades gerais Atributos etéreos Os etéreos são considerados, em sua maior parte, como seres muito inteligentes. Talvez como um subproduto de sua velocidade e reflexos, os etéreos também são aprendizes anormalmente rápidos, capazes de processar grandes quantidades de informações gigantescas. Apesar de ser uma raça de ‘’bárbaros’’, os etéreos não demonstram problemas para se adaptar a novas tecnologias. Um etéreo também tem uma memória muito boa, mesmo desde o momento em que era bebê. Eles possuem uma durabilidade sobre-humana, e são uma espécie extremamente resiliente, que se recusa a ser fisicamente quebrada. Mesmo quando crianças, os etéreos são facilmente capazes de resistir a balas, explosões ou objetos afiados e saírem ilesos, e, como crianças ainda mais novas, podem sobreviver a extremos traumas de cabeça e outras forças. No entanto, como adultos totalmente desenvolvidos, os etéreos possuem imensos níveis de resistência a quase todos os danos e, essencialmente, quase nenhuma arma feita na Terra pode prejudicá-los, mesmo a maioria das armas alienígenas e demoníacas também não podem. São resistentes o suficiente para sobreviver facilmente a potentes feixes de energia, mesmo em seus rostos, sem danos visíveis ou arranhões. Mesmo que estejam feridos, eles também não só conseguem curar-se de lesões a um ritmo mais rápido do que os seres humanos normais, mas também têm uma tolerância extremamente alta à dor física e só sucumbem a lesões se uma quantidade enorme de seus ossos estão quebrados, também, eles possuem sistemas imunológicos notáveis, tornando muito difícil para eles ficarem doentes. Os etéreos possuem um enorme nível de velocidade sobre-humana, facilmente capazes de quebrar a barreira do som, mesmo com seus movimentos básicos. Eles também têm reflexos muito mais rápidos do que um ser humano comum; reflexos tão rápidos que podem evitar uma bala sem qualquer problema, ou até mesmo pegá-las sem nenhum mal. Sua velocidade sobre-humana pode ser facilmente vista em suas habilidades de luta; seus movimentos ocorrem em frações de segundos que não são visíveis aos olhos humanos e mesmo os humanos mais fortes têm problemas para acompanhar a velocidade de um etéreos . Naturalmente, possuem uma grande força sobre-humana, muito maior do que a de outras raças alienígenas, e são essencialmente construídas para a luta. Eles são capazes de levantar facilmente dez vezes seu próprio peso. Sensorial - Kihai (energia interior) É a capacidade de inibir impulsos, enfrentar dificuldades e suportar condições desagradáveis. É a principal forma de auto-controle e a principal aliada da mente e o corpo de Vas. É a energia da força vital utilizada pelo etéreo. Esta força é uma energia tangível dentro de cada ser vivo, com o foco principal no centro do corpo. Ao desenvolve-lo, um indivíduo é capaz de manipulá-lo e usá-lo fora do corpo. O kihai pode ser usado para muitas técnicas diferentes. Como há limites físicos para a força do próprio corpo, é necessário aumentar o kihai para superar essa barreira e tornar-se mais forte. O kihai também pode ser "positivo" ou "negativo" ou o mais "piedoso", dependendo do usuário. Ao ganhar o controle perfeito sobre seu kihai, um lutador pode se tornar exponencialmente mais poderoso. A redução de uma guarda pode resultar em danos muito maiores causados por ataques, mesmo ataques comparativamente fracos, como arranhões, cortes e balas. Criar uma defesa que pode ser usada para bloquear ataques ainda mais poderosos do que o usuário, embora isso possa ser extremamente perigoso e muitas vezes fatal. A espada do vazio, um dos itens preferidos de Vas, sempre é materializada a partir desta sua energia. Tomar decisões, esperar, exercer atividades desprazerosas, cansativas e estressantes esgotam o Kihai, por isto, a única capacidade de Anti até agora, foi apenas desenvolver sua própria espada e munições quando e como quiser, visto que processar uma grande quantidade de informações a todo momento para desenvolver outras coisas a partir da vontade, pode esgotá-lo facilmente. O rapaz ainda não pôde criar outras coisas além de sua espada e munições, e também nem tenta, mas ele pode focalizar sua energia em um ponto vital; como as suas pernas e mãos. Assim, ele poderá atingir um inimigo com uma força descomunal. Quanto mais energia for expelida para fora de seu corpo, mais uma aura se expandirá em volta de sua estrutura corporal. A aura de Vas normalmente é azul-marinha. * Barreira natural: A emanação da aura pode servir também como uma barreira natural contra projéteis e outras coisas lançadas que tentem atingi-lo. A barreira cobre todo seu corpo em uma cor azul-marinha. * Explosão: Uma explosão causada pela aura expandida ao redor do corpo, normalmente causa danos no solo podendo até causar rachaduras, mas dependerá da concentração de energia do usuário. * Linhas voláteis: Elas são materializadas através do Kihai e funcionam de modo a diminuir a elasticidade da estrutura física, de forma mais clara, a resistência adversária fica comprometida. As linhas visam atingir diretamente a essência do adversário numa ejeção agressiva de aura, interferindo em seu padrão vibracional da essência mística da vítima, com isso desestabilizando seu arranjo, inviabilizando o uso dos poderes, retardando a recuperação de eventuais ferimentos e, até chegando a possibilidade ceifar a consciência. Velocidade sobre-humana Em batalha, Vas diz várias vezes que pode controlar a própria velocidade de modo que consiga mover-se como desejar. Desde uma velocidade minimalista e comum a uma movimentação que possa quebrar a barreira do som, chegando até mesmo a velocidade da luz. Muitas vezes, ele prefere moderar a sua velocidade apenas até o Mach 2, mas em outros embates, ele já mostrou que pode atingir a velocidade da luz sem problemas, pois o corpo de sua raça é resistente e não se desintegra em diversos tipos de velocidades. Além de seu corpo, existe a sua armadura que cobre-o e permite que ele se mova na velocidade que quiser, protegendo-o de atritos contra o ar e também de uma desintegração corporal. Visando confundir seu oponente, ele muitas vezes deixa algo semelhante a uma ‘’cópia’’ de si para trás, algo que ele chama de ‘’técnica de pós-imagem’’. É a capacidade de se mover tão rápido em curtas distâncias que deixa atrás uma imagem posterior. Velocidade máxima do personagem: Desde a velocidade do som até 299.792.458 m/s (velocidade da luz). Velocidade dos disparos efetuados por armas: Mach 1. Resistência sobre-humana Sua resistência foi nutrida com suas experiências em batalha, além da resistência natural de sua raça. Foi diversas vezes golpeado, fazendo seus músculos, tecidos e estrutura óssea aumentarem em resistência e densidade, o que colateralmente poderia tornar Vas um pouco pesado, mas é muito difícil que um ferimento seja feito em seu corpo. Golpes físicos e comuns causam dano em uma quantidade muito baixa. A trajetória de uma lâmina para perfurar sua pele pode não ser tão efetiva pela resistência de Vas, já que não sentirá tanta dor. Tiros de arma de fogo são inúteis, já que as balas disparadas apenas atingirão seu corpo e cairão sem causar qualquer ferimento no tal. Telecinésia Telecinésia é o poder de manipular objetos e pessoas com a mente, usada principalmente para levitar coisas, podendo levantar pirâmides e causar terremotos. Visão da verdade ''' Vas possui a visão da verdade, que consiste na fusão dos atributos de percepção, prontidão, intuição e mais o bônus da essência do deus morto Nevermore, o que deixa Vas capacitado a literalmente ver através da ilusão, identificar qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que esteja oculta, permitindo que enxergue toda sorte de energia sobrenatural em campo e aquilo à que ocultam. '''Audição aguçada É a capacidade de ouvir sons a distâncias consideravelmente grandes. Vas diz que dependendo da intensidade do som, ele pode ouvir o universo inteiro ou seja, pode localizar exatamente de que parte está vindo algum som em qualquer lugar do universo. Força sobre-humana Vas sempre tem a vantagem de uma força superior em combate direto com um ser humano. Ele pode livremente lançar um humano de tamanho médio e totalmente adulto com grande velocidade e força. A força dele lhe permite saltar mais alto do que qualquer criatura natural, pode efetuar saltos de uma longa distância do solo sem nenhum problema, o impacto não irá o ferir caso volte para o chão. Como dito, ele é capaz de levantar facilmente dez vezes seu próprio peso, assim como algumas toneladas. Combate corpo a corpo Sendo um viajante do universo, Vas aprendeu ensinamentos de diversos mestres de algumas lutas, sendo o combate corpo a corpo típico dos caçadores de demônios (boxe) o mais utilizado entre eles. Teletransporte A capacidade de desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar. Apropriação ao local de guerra Como é um homem com aproximadamente trezentos anos, Vas já vivenciou diversas batalhas em múltiplos locais no qual apresentou grandes dificuldades para adaptação. Mas com o passar do tempo, ele e seu corpo foram acostumando-se e o Kihai ajudou-o a superar estas dificuldades. Ele pode visitar locais como montanhas e montes e batalhar com facilidade, além de suportar as temperaturas mais quentes e frias naturalmente. Mira perfeita O homem tem aproximadamente trezentos anos, já vivenciou quase de tudo e mesmo sendo muito inexperiente com armas quando se juntou aos caçadores de demônios, ele precisou aprimorar sua mira até atingir a perfeição. A mira combinada à grande capacidade de disparar em uma velocidade hipersônica, permite que ele seja o ‘’atirador perfeito’’ e tão sonhado em qualquer guerra. Ele pode acertar o alvo até mesmo de distâncias inimagináveis. ‘’Imortalidade’’ Vas, ao beber do tão sonhado e desejado por todos, o grande ‘’cálice da imortalidade’’ conquistou alguns atributos, poucos, mas o mais necessário possível. O rapaz é um ser praticamente imortal, pois apossou-se da juventude eterna e também tornou-se imune a qualquer doença terrestre que venha à afetá-lo. Sua idade é de aproximadamente trezentos anos, mas em sua aparência ele é muito semelhante a um rapaz de vinte anos, com cabelos longos, esbranquiçados e esbeltos. Telepatia É a capacidade de estabelecer vínculos mentais com qualquer um sem dificuldades, podendo conversar através de sua mente. Ele desenvolveu uma resistência mental considerável devido aos treinos mentais que praticou diariamente, além de beber do cálice da imortalidade que tornou-o ainda mais ‘’intangível’’ na sua resistência mental, sendo quase perfeito contra estes ataques. Uma habilidade que tente prendê-lo em uma ilusão de sua mente, dificilmente o afetará. * Controle da mente: Capacidade de controlar as mentes dos outros com mera concentração. Este poder pode permitir que ele desligue completamente as mentes de várias pessoas, fazendo parecer que o tempo parou. * Possessão de mente: Capacidade de possuir a mente de outra pessoa e usar o corpo desse ser como seu. * Absorver informações: Capacidade de processar e armazenar rapidamente informações por transferência mental. * Kihai: A energia interior que age na alma e na mente do usufruidor, concedendo uma defesa básica contra quaisquer tipos de tentativas de invasão. Capacidade de detectar energias e presenças Vas é dono de uma grande experiência em batalha, assim obteve a capacidade de saber se o inimigo em si é um demônio, mago ou etc. Mas além disso, Vas pode sentir energias por ser um usuário de energia, aliado ao seu Kihai, pode detectar energias mesmo de longe e determinar de que tipo é. Queima de mana Vas não foi tão temido pelos mais fortes magos a toa, pois adquiriu a incrível habilidade de reduzir a mana do adversário mesmo que algum escudo ou outra forma de proteção alheia tente o impedir, pois tornou-se uma habilidade natural do mesmo ao ter o conhecimento desta, repassado pelo deus morto. Ele tem a capacidade de remover certa quantidade de mana adversária a cada golpe desferido apenas pelas próprias mãos. Apenas ao atingir o oponente, uma quantia de mana alheia será aniquilada se a sequência de golpes for certeira e não é necessário que seus golpes causem algum dano para isso. Apesar de comumente utilizar apenas as mãos para isso, sua espada do vazio também pode herdar da mesma habilidade. Resistência à magia Esta vantagem torna-o muito resistente aos efeitos de qualquer magia — exceto dano. Sempre que uma magia exige um teste de resistência para ignorar seu efeito (como cegueira, paralisia, silêncio, veneno e outras), Vas sofrerá um dano reduzido comparado ao qual normalmente sofreria. Ao aperfeiçoar essa técnica, ele conseguiu um incrível feito de quase ignorar magias provinda de mana como fonte mesmo sem o seu manto, pois o dano é baixíssimo por parte da maioria. Regeneração avançada Outra habilidade vinda do cálice, Vas conquistou a capacidade de curar ferimentos e restaurar a própria saúde em alta velocidade. Pode recuperar o tecido de qualquer tipo de dano físico em seus corpo, em segundos, embora ainda sinta a dor de uma ferida antes de curar. Ele pode encaixar seus ossos de volta no lugar caso sejam quebrados e mesmo que seja atingido, pode se recuperar completamente de tiros, feridas de facada e empalhamento de torso muito rapidamente. Nesta variação, ele pode regenerar até mesmo um membro inteiro de seu corpo que foi arrancado fora. Chamas infernais Ao vencer o rei dos demônios no próprio inferno, ele pôde adquirir uma de suas habilidades. A única. Esta escolhida foi a manipulação de chamas diretamente do inferno, estas não afetam o próprio Vas, mas podem facilmente engolir o fogo normal sem menores dificuldades. Em questão de segundos, podem carbonizar um corpo frágil como o dos humanos e também podem ser estendidas ao passar do tempo. Vas possui manipulação geral sobre elas, podendo definir se elas o atingirão ou não. Visão de calor O usuário é capaz de liberar/gerar uma imensa quantidade de calor com seus olhos, que pode ser usado para queimar, aquecer, derreter ou soldar seus alvos. Os usuários deste poder podem transformá-lo em incineração, que é o caso de Vas. Sua visão de calor deve ser uma das mais fortes entre os etéreos--apesar de quase todos encontrarem-se mortos-, ele é capaz de reduzir a pó com esta habilidade característica e própria da sua raça. O grito do dragão Por muito tempo, os dragões exerceram um pequeno domínio sobre o planeta Terra, ao que foram chamados por Eldeor que estava preso há muitos anos nesta localidade. Vas conviveu por perto de muitos dragões, eles se comunicavam em uma língua muito estranha, a chamada ‘’língua dos dragões’’. Utilizada também para exercer gritos muito fortes, poderosos o suficiente para lançar um adversário para trás. Vas, aprendeu o ‘’Duhrah Kum’’, um grito alto o suficiente e com o potencial de jogar seu adversário para bem longe de si, sendo considerada uma simples habilidade de defesa. Abertura de portais A abertura de portais se dá através do Oráculo. (utilidade única que é apenas desenvolver um enredo, não sendo utilizado no meio de um embate. Exceção o prólogo). The final touch A última vantagem do cálice, conhecida como uma habilidade ‘inexplicável’. Poucos, muito poucos tiveram a oportunidade de presenciá-la e ainda continuarem vivos, pois esta técnica é a mais forte do vasto arsenal de conhecimento do rapaz. O inexplicável simplesmente se dá por um toque da ponta de ambos os dedos indicadores de sua mão esquerda e direita, eles se tocam e neste exato momento, toda a vida existente ao redor de si, desaparece. Cada indivíduo tem seu corpo decomposto em questão de instantes até que vire uma simples estrutura óssea deitada sobre o chão. Mas ele não julga essa habilidade como necessária em todos os seus combates, quase nunca usada, é somente utilizada em ‘’último caso’’. Invocações Sirath, o rei dos demônios O rei de todos os demônios, é descrito como o ser mais horripilante que qualquer usuário que um dia lutou contra Vas, teve a capacidade de ver. Seu corpo aparenta estar imerso em chamas do inferno, as chamas que engolem o fogo comum e transformam em pó qualquer coisa que visa tocá-lo, o corpo também inclui asas. Ele é invocado diretamente da espada do vazio, a mesma lâmina que selou esta entidade em si, e é invocada sempre que necessário. A presença Sua presença em campo de batalha aumenta o medo do adversário em uma quantidade considerável, visando afetá-lo diretamente em combate. E concede também uma grande força adicional ao seu invocador, Vas. Invasão mental Sendo a entidade mais poderosa de todo o inferno, o rei dos demônios pode entrar em qualquer mente inimiga como bem desejar. Dependendo da força mental que exercer, ele pode encontrar uma de suas piores fraquezas ou medo. Golpes psiônicos Almejando levar o seu oponente a loucura, ele pode trabalhar em reprodução de cenas que já ocorreram, como por exemplo, voltar ao passado onde desenrolou-se um trauma do próprio inimigo e forçar essa cena diretamente na mente alheia. Reproduzir Ainda tendo o controle sobre o inferno, Demon King pode simplesmente fazer surgir as coisas mais horríveis deste plano, outra técnica que visa deixar o oponente com mais medo. Em uma antiga batalha, ele foi capaz de criar uma cena assustadora onde uma mulher era completamente devorada por outro demônios, mas não se trata de uma habilidade psíquica e sim física. As cenas aparecem na frente do oponente. The judgement A vítima começa a rever todos os pecados já realizados no plano mortal, ela sente que estas cenas horríveis na verdade, estão se passando com ela por meio de ilusões mentais. E em meio a esta ‘’brecha’’, o rei dos demônios devora a alma do alvo, como se realmente estivesse se alimentando de algo. Manipulação das chamas infernais É praticamente a mesma habilidade de Vas. A manipulação de chamas diretamente do inferno. Elas podem facilmente engolir o fogo normal sem menores dificuldades. Em questão de segundos, pode carbonizar um corpo frágil como o dos humanos. Regeneração e resistência Como é um ser do plano infernal, ele conta com uma regeneração avançada. Capaz de regenerar alguma parte do corpo de volta e fazer as feridas se fecharem de forma quase instantânea. Por estes fatores, seu corpo é quase totalmente resistente a golpes físicos, espadas e etc. Embora isto não signifique que ele seja invulnerável. Exército de esqueletos infernais Sendo esta uma invocação vinda diretamente do próprio rei e não de Vas, ele cria um exército com inúmeras estruturas esqueléticas que possuem a capacidade de andar, correr e lutar como se fossem homens normais e até mesmo falar em uma língua humana. * Infernal armor: Normalmente estes esqueletos possuem armaduras resistentes o suficiente para aguentar um ataque de armas de fogo mundanas e também, aguentar golpes comuns como chutes e socos. O armamento como o escudo, inclui uma resistência a cortes de lâminas afiadas e tiros de armas de fogo. * Infernal sword: É a espada que cada cavaleiro esquelético carrega consigo, antigamente se tratava de uma lâmina comum, que fora transformada em uma lâmina infernal, com a capacidade de infligir uma pequena quantidade de chamas infernais a cada golpe dado. * Skeleton shield: Os diversos esqueletos se agrupam um em cima do outro e ao lado do outro até formar uma espécie de escudo, visando defender aquele que o rei dos demônios mandar proteger. Normalmente seus ossos são quebrados quando um ataque é usado contra eles. * Reappear: Mesmo que o adversário quebre a estrutura óssea dos esqueletos até desmontá-los, eles ainda poderão reunir os seus ossos e reconstruírem-se, caso os ossos ainda estejam presentes no chão. O único jeito de impedir que isso aconteça, é transformando todos os esqueletos em pó. Velocidade máxima do rei dos demônios: Mach 5. Velocidade máxima dos esqueletos: Subsônica. Nevermore, o deus morto Um deus que foi morto e renasceu, como ele mesmo diz quando perguntam quem ele é. O deus morto se caracteriza por ser o criador da magia em si. Ele sempre existiu no universo, viajou por milhares de lugares buscando levar o conhecimento mágico a todos os outros que ainda não sabiam, porém, ele tinha diversas limitações e acabou morrendo por outro ser considerado divino. Mais tarde ele veio a renascer, mas encontrou o seu fim pelos meros mortais da ordem antimagia, selado numa espada. Energia mágica Esta energia, literalmente energiza todo o corpo do mago. A energia é chamada mana, cujo significado é aproximadamente o mesmo que na cultura polinésia. Pode ser usada como um impulso energético concentrado em algum objeto, como em uma espada, além de ser uma fonte usada para algumas técnicas. Sword of the dead god Uma espada criada por si mesmo. Ela possui uma força descomunal, assim como uma vasta resistência que permite-a ser quase inquebrável, resistindo a qualquer golpe dado em um objeto com a maior robustez possível, ela possui o poder divino deste deus, que concede todos estes atributos citados acima. Com o seu potencial, ela pode destruir de montanhas a pequenas ilhas. Explosão de mana Uma explosão originada da mana que pode ser dada por duas formas, a mais fraca consiste em uma espécie de rajada atirada pela própria ponta da espada, ocasionando uma pequena explosão. A outra, se trata de uma concentração completa de mana ao redor do corpo do usuário e expulsão da mesma para fora, uma grande explosão que arrebenta tudo a sua volta. Telepatia É a capacidade de se conectar com alguém estabelecendo vínculos mentais. Mas o deus morto não tem outra habilidade visando o psíquico além dessa. Somente herda uma resistência normal, que tem o objetivo de ignorar ataques mentais negativos. Queima de mana Diferente de Vas’veran, a sua queima de mana se dá apenas pela sua presença em batalha, a única responsável pela queima direta de mana de algum usuário adversário por segundo, em uma quantidade baixa. O deus morto é conhecido tanto pela sua criação da magia, quanto por ser um dos únicos a saber como acabar com ela. Resistência à magia Por ser o criador da mesma, Nevermore é completamente intangível contra qualquer espécie de habilidade e arma que tenha a mana como fonte. Ele não recebe danos e nada que venha a afetá-lo diretamente através da mana. Roubo de mana Consiste no roubo completo da mana do usuário opositor. Através da própria boca, ele pode sugar toda e energia mágica interior de seu adversário, até deixá-lo completamente debilitado e sem mana. Esta habilidade faz um pequeno gasto de sua própria mana. Horaz, o lorde vampiro Horaz pertence a linhagem dos grandes lordes vampiros que uma vez existiram e exerceram o domínio sobre o mundo. A antiga ordem dos caçadores de vampiros tentaram detê-los no passado, o que ocasionou a junção de todos estes seres em um só: Horaz. Ele é o mais forte de todos os vampiros exatamente por isso, além de possuir habilidades e uma força descomunal. Vas conta que este foi um dos adversários mais complicados em seus longos anos de vida e batalhas, foi um tanto difícil acabar com ele de vez e aprisioná-lo em sua espada do vazio. Horaz somente buscava acabar com a soberania do sol, o que provocou a ida de Vas para a ordem dos escolhidos, com o objetivo de matar o lorde vampiro. Regeneração avançada A capacidade de se regenerar é consideravelmente maior do que qualquer outro vampiro. Ele regenerou de uma poça de sangue após ser decapitado, estraçalhado por tiros, incinerado completamente, etc. Força sobre-humana A extensão é desconhecida, mas Horaz pode rasgar fisicamente humanos e vampiros com muita facilidade, através de suas garras. Reflexos e velocidade sobre-humana Ele tem demonstrado a capacidade de pegar balas de armas de fogo com as próprias mãos, por ter um reflexo muito avantajado. Ele também é visto saltando distâncias impossíveis e pode subir superfícies verticais, podendo locomover-se em Mach 5. Sentidos aprimorados Os lordes vampiros melhoraram os sentidos várias vezes mais do que aqueles de qualquer ser humano, claro que essas habilidades podem variar dependendo de cada pessoa, eles terão alguns outros sentidos mais fortes de seus companheiros sempre dada a dedicação e o treinamento que cada conjunto para melhorar as formas. Entre as principais maneiras que os vampiros têm melhorado: * Visão noturna, visão aprimorada, audição aguçada e olfato melhorado. Manipulação de sombras O usuário tem o total controle sobre as sombras, podendo solidificá-las ou liquefazê-las, além de poder atacar adversários com sombras astrais ou físicas, usá-las para desaparecer nelas e até mesmo transportar-se por meio delas. Outras variações permitem ao usuário subjugar a luz e até mesmo bloquear outras habilidades\poderes. Invulnerabilidade Horaz é imune a todas as formas convencionais de danos físicos, além de ser imune a sangramentos ou perda de membros. Teletransporte A capacidade de desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar. Ele também tem a capacidade de levitar. Telepatia Pode conversar livremente com alguém através de um vínculo formado mentalmente, possuindo também uma resistência adicional a ataques psíquicos. Voar Como todo lorde vampiro, Horaz possui asas naturais que permitem ele um voo a uma grande altitude. Imunidade a fraquezas vampíricas Suas habilidades e saúde não são de forma alguma comprometido por coisas tais como a luz solar ou prata. Observações Algumas imagens foram retiradas do jogo Defense of The Ancients (DotA 2) e outras do jogo The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Porém, o personagem é de criação própria e todas as outras invocações citadas são de minha autoria. by: Daisuke ou Shekkematt. Links https://www.facebook.com/vastheantiall